Soloman and The key
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: After a long while, Sora and his friends had decided to go visit Agrabah. They were on their way to insure Genie made it home after helping them. They were coming up on the planet when something unexpected happened.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

ATTENTION! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR MAGI! EACH IS OWNED BY THEIR OWN SEPARATE COMPANIES! THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! I LIKE YELLING!

(Also for obvious reasons this story is NOT cannon. Chars who are dead will be back.

(Well not really dead.))

Solomon and the Key

Chap 1 A Whole New World

After a long while, Sora and his friends had decided to go visit Agrabah. They were on their way to insure Genie made it home after helping them. They were coming up on the planet when something unexpected happened.

"Heya Donald, Where do you want this gummi block?" Goofy asked holding a red gummi block.

"Bwack! Don't put it there!" Donald yelled from his seat at the helm.

"Gwarsh what's that sound?"

"I wonder why we even had that on board." Sora said as he looked at the oddly shaped gummi. Goofy had unknowingly set the block on the hyper drive button. The ship changed and sparked, as it vanished from its current location. As the trio flew at lighting speeds, they soon stopped abruptly causing quite a stir.

"Everyone alright?" Sora asked as he looked from an upside down position. Donald had been flung into the window, and was slowly sliding down.

"Terrific." Said the flattened duck. Goofy had been blown into the kitchen of the ship and looked out from under a large pot.

"Heuck, that was fun! Can we do that again?" Donald just gave Goofy an angry stare before looking back to the window.

"Uh, where are we?" The duck asked as the others gathered at the window. They looked out the window to see that they had been sent to a new world. It seemed to have quite a bit of darkness coming off of it. Flowing from the world like millions of black birds.

"Gorsh that sure is a lot of darkness. They look like birdies!"

"Those aren't birds. Those are butterflies." Donald said as he bent his beak back into place only for it to spring back up in his face.

"Either way we need to go check this out. Heartless might be attacking." Sora said from the back trying to find some extra potions. Donald looked back at the planet with a worried look, but Goofy just smiled as he grabbed his shield. Donald finally sighed as he realized he was out voted yet again.

"Fine." He said in a defeated tone. Sora just smiled as he readied to land the ship. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Dontcha have those feeling all the time?" Donald just raised an angry eye to Goofy.

"Oh shush!"

Chap 2 The Strangers.

"What the hell are these things!" Yelled a blonde boy with a dagger. He repeatedly slashed at a Soldier. It rattled with each hit until it finally burst. When it burst a heart flew to the sky. "What the..?" The boy's thought was interrupted by a large creature sending him flying. It seemed a Large body had closed in on the boy, and with one hit from his massive hands, sent him flying into a wall. "Ouch." He mumbled as he looked up to see a Large Body about to flatten him. The creature raised his fists up high and brought them down only to be stopped by another pair of hands. Underneath the creatures hands was a girl with pink hair. She then did a backflip, and kicked the Large Body's hands up. She then slammed her fist into its head. The creature burst, and the heart flew to the air.

"Alibaba please try to pay attention." She said in a monotone voice. As she spoke, another creature came up behind her. She then spun around and sent it flying with a roundhouse kick. As it flew, it stopped short of a large blue Zip-Slasher. It jumped to the air and came crashing down on the girl. She was tossed by the hit over by Alibaba.

"What happened to pay attention?" Before the girl could rebuttal, the large beast leaped to the air and, prepared to strike. Until a small voice said,

"Harl-Harl Infigar!" The beast was then blown away by a large ball of fire. As the remains of the creature vanished, a small boy stood behind it with a staff held upright.

"You guys okay?" The boy asked cheerfully. The boy with the staff and blue hair walked to his friends and, was amazed at the damage the Large Body had caused. "Wow Alibaba, that thing broke more stuff than you did." The blonde haired boy just frowned at him, but before he could say anything else more Soldiers had arrived.

"Well here's my chance to be better than that thing." He said as he raised his blade for a fight. As he did this, his weapon was engulfed in flames and the dagger changed into a large black sword. Alibaba raised his newly transformed weapon toward the creatures. "Let's go!"

[Elsewhere]

Sora and his friends had arrived on the new world and had found themselves in a market. The marketplace seemed very familiar to the boy, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. As they walked the group notices a line of people chained up together walking by them. With a rather fat man pulling them along.

"Move it you filth!" The fat man said as he pulled hard on the chain causing a few to stumble and one person to fall to the ground. When the man saw this his face reddened and he grabbed something from his side. He walked over to the poor fellow and raised his arm. "You worthless slave. STAND UP!" He said as the sound of a whip cracked to the air. Seeing this caused Sora to anger. Sora then took a step in the man's direction.

"Hey-" His voice cut off by Donald and Goofy grabbing him. "What are you guys doing? We have to help them." Donald simply shook his head.

"But we can't remember?"

"That's right we're not allowed to mudlle."

"Meddle." Donald said correcting him.

"Since when has that stopped us?" Sora asked just downright angry. The fact he was witnessing this mistreatment to others infuriated him.

"Sora, those places had heartless muddling, we can't just walk in and start telll'n others what to do." Sora just lowered his head in defeat. As he did this the fat man hat caught attention to their commotion.

"What's this? More undisciplined roaches? Well I'll fix that." The man raised his hand to the air and two soldiers appeared next to him. "Attack them!" The man yelled as the two soldiers ran at the group.

"Can we meddle now?" Sora asked. Donald answered with a fireball sent right at a soldier, effectively destroying it. "New world, same thing. Alright let's do this!"

**Alright so from here on out one chapter at a time. I just added it in here so it would give it some more meat. Anyway if this does well enough I will add more. So please enjoy and some helpful critiques would be nice. thank you ^_^**


	2. Chapter 3

Hello there! If your reading this chapter then yay I have viewers! I figured I would just put up chap 3 now since its a short one. Most of the other chapters are longer. These are just short cause I made these a while ago. I found them and decided why not post them. I really hope if you read this story you like it. If you see anything that seems out of character please tell me I want them to be as close to char as possible.. Any who. I don't own either of these blah blah blah. Disclaimer.

Chap 3 Muddling about

The trio defeated the soldiers with ease. As the three hero's stood victoriously over the fallen enemies, the man that had attacked them sat cowering on the ground. He looked at the group with his eyes wide and his voice shaky.

"P-p-please d-d-d-don't hurt me. You want a good deal on slaves. In fact just take them. They're yours." Sora just lowered his weapon and shook his head.

"Before that tell me how you got control of the heartless." The man slowly stood up and pulled out a small purple fruit.

"I found a bunch of these fruit. I looked for the seller of the fruits, but no one was around so I ate them. I ate quite a few of them." Donald leaned over to goofy and whispered to him.

"I think he's ate more than just a few." Goofy just laughed silently. Sora at this time had taken the fruit and was looking at it. He had seen this fruit before, but could not remember where. He did however remember that heartless seem to be around it a lot of times.

"There you can have that and the slaves, can I leave now?" Sora just gave him an angry look before nodding. The man then ran off into the city screaming. Sora looked on the ground and saw he had dropped a key. Sora looked at the chained up people and gave them the key the man had left. He then nodded to them and continued on his way with his friends.

[Elsewhere...again.]

The other trio had put up quite a fight, but they were tiring fast. Alibaba had used most of his magoi and was running low.

"Where do these things keep coming from?!" He said angrily. "Aladdin how are you holding up?" The small boy looked over to Alibaba. "I'm fine, but I can't hold them off forever." He said before turning to a approaching Shadow. The pink haired girl just slammed her foot down onto another zip-slasher.

"They just keep coming." She said as she sent the beast flying. Alibaba's sword had now reverted to his dagger.

"No not now!" He looked up to see a zip-slasher closing in on him. He got into his combat stance and readied to defend himself. The beast slashed at the boy with all its speed and might. Alibaba manage to dodge a few hits here and there. Though he soon was caught on his side by the blade. "Ouch! Damn these things just don't stop." He grabbed his side and saw two blades coming down on him. He knew he was finished. Right when all was seemed lost the ringing of blade on blade shook Alibaba from his daze. Standing in front of him was a boy in an odd outfit, fighting with a large key. The boy knocked the Slasher back and raised his blade to the air.

"Thundaga!" As he spoke a large bolt of lightning came down on top of the creature and tore it asunder. Aladdin watched in amazement as the lighting came down, but as he did this a group shadows had begun advancing. He turned to see one midflight coming at him. He tried to get his barrier up but to no avail. Though a large vortex appeared behind the shadows drawing them in. As this happened a large ball of fire shoot past the boy into the group of shadows destroying them all. The pink haired girl had been fighting three large bodies at the time and was getting a bit tired. She had misplaced a step and one of the creatures sent her flying into a wall. She looked up to see them closing in on her. She stood up and readied herself. Just as they were about to attack a shield came flying in and bounced the bodies together. The shield returned to its sender, and with it he knocked them into the air. While in the air he jumped up along with them and spun around hitting them all with his shield. The sound of three bursting large bodies where heard as the owner of the shield came to the earth. The battle ground had fallen silent and the heartless had dispersed. Alibaba looked up to see a boy with the key.

"Hey are you alright?"

Well that's chap 3. I will put chap 4 up in a few days or so I must say in game the move goofy used had saved my life many a time...then I was killed by a random solider -_- but that's just my shit control of the camera. Well thanks for reading and I will see you all later.


	3. Chapter 4

HELLO To anyone reading this. So some feed back questions. I'm thinking of doing a Ace Attorney and OHSHC crossover, because if memory serves Haurhi is in America becoming an attorney yes? And in the American version of Ace Attorney the setting is in America (which is bullshit by the way). Any feed back is welcomed. Now enough of my rambling. I don't own either series, this is a disclaimer.

Chap 4 New friends

After the dust had settled the two groups stood apart from each other.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked Alibaba.

"Fine thanks, but we would have been fine on our own." Alibaba said with a cocky attitude. "I mean I was just baiting it closer so if could get a solid hit on it."

"So then the wound you have is fake?" The pink haired girl said pointing out the blood stain on Alibaba's side. He looked down at the wound and his eye's just widened. He just coughed and regained his composure.

"Morgiana, I'll have you know it is indeed fake." He said with a calm voice. At this point Aladdin was by his side, and with one finger pressed the "fake" wound. Alibaba's eyes widened and he released a wail of pain. "Aladdin! Why would you do that?!"

"Well you said it was fake. So it shouldn't have hurt. Right?" Alibaba just gave him an angry look.

"Don't go around poking….people." Alibaba soon fell silent as he watched a green glow appear around him. "What the?" He looked back at the group and saw Donald with his staff up.

"Curaga!" Alibaba looked up and saw a strange bell shape plant. The bells on the plant started to glow with a bright light and and doused Alibaba in the light.

"What the hell is going on!?" Alibaba shouted as he was engulfed in the light. Soon the light dissipated and revealed that his wound was gone.

"Ah don't be such a baby." Donald said as he lowered his staff. Aladdin looked over at the duck in awe.

"You're a magician too?" He asked as he looked to the duck.

"A-hyuck! He not just a magician, he's the kings best magician." This reply was soon met with a swift blow from Donald's staff. "Ow! What was that for?" Donald just stared at him, before long Goofy remembered what he had done. "Oopsie."

"Wait another kingdom? Where?" Sora just began to panic. The rule was that none are to supposed to know of other worlds.

"Uhh…...the kingdom of…" Sora no began to look around hoping to find anything to help with a name. He then saw two things. "The kingdom of Fireberry." Donald just dropped his head into his hand.

"They aren't going to buy this." Donald said to Goofy.

"Gee, maybe they will." Alibaba thought long and hard about what the group had said.

"Never heard of it. Where is it at." Sora froze up at the question.

"At the….bottom of the world." As Sora struggled to come up with a good lie Morgiana had easily saw through the lies.

"Is he even trying to make a convincing lie?". She whispered over to Aladdin. Aladdin smiled and nodded.

"They seem nice enough. They must have a good reason to lie." Alibaba thought this over quite a bit.

"Wait a second…" Sora just froze as Alibaba called him out. Donald just sighed. Morgiana just waited for Alibaba to speak. "Fireberry isn't at the bottom of the world." Donald and Morgiana just put their head in their hand.

"And the fact that Fireberry doesn't exist didn't help?" Morgiana said with a monotonous voice. Alibaba just shot her a dirty look, before returning to his attention to the Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So anyway, who are you guys?" Alibaba asked. The group of three Alibaba was looking at them and saw how they were dressed. They were dressed like nothing he had ever seen.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, and Goofy." Sora said gesturing to each of his friend. Goofy smile and waved at the three people while Donald waved as well.

"Welcome to Balbadd Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I'm Alibaba and this is-" Alibaba's words were cut of by a small voice belonging to the blue haired boy.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin!" The boy said with an outstretched hand. Sora smiled and shook Aladdin's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said with a smile. The pink haired girl stepped up now.

"Hello, I am Morgiana. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow. Goofy smiled and waved.

"Why nice to meetcha Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba." As Goofy said this, he looked over and saw a Shadow flatten out and slither away. He then tapped Sora's shoulder.

"Hm?" Goofy pointed over to the alleyway he saw the Heartless disappear into. It seemed that the darkness they had seen was emitting from the alley. Aladdin looked over as well and did not like what he saw.

"Black rukh. That's not a good sign." As he spoke a deep voice could be heard in the alley. They couldn't hear it really well. Sora motioned for them to head over and take a look. As the closed in they could hear the voice more clearly.j

"No then take these here heartless and squash them three dingalings." Donald and Goofy perked up at the sound of the voice.

"Pete!"

"Pete!" The both said at the same time. As they listened another voice was heard.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it fatso. I got this in the bag."

"Judar." A small voice said which made the Trio stop dead in their tracks. Sora looked behind them and saw Aladdin had snuck over with them. The deep voice caught Sora's attention and brought him back to the alley.

"Don't let them fool you. Them pip squeaks are a tough bunch."

"Those three? Please I could take them down by myself."

"That's what those hooded fellers said, but they got beat down hard." Sora knew immediately what Pete meant. Organization XIII, the leaders of the nobodies. They once sought to take control of KIngdom Hearts, but each of them fell to his keyblade..

"Just let me do my job, and you can run off to the witch." Pete raised his finger in an attempt for a rebuttal, but before he could a crow called and scared him stiff.

"Do not underestimate them, Mister Judar." A cold icy voice female said. From the darkness a green hellish fire burst from nowhere. Stepping out from the darkness, a tall women stood in front of them with a wicked grin. "You may strong with the darkness of this world, but understand this. That alone will not be enough."

"Maleficent! So good to see you ma'am." Pete said with a cowardly voice.

"Well speak of the devil and it shall appear." Judar said with a grin. "So what brings you here?"

"I come with a warning. There is another power here. Watch for them. They are more powerful than the heartless. Be ready for anything. And remember our deal."

"Yeah yeah. Raise a new dungeon and you give me these shadow things." Judar said as the with tured to the green flames. "Pete! Return to the castle. Now!" Pete gave a quick salute before vanishing in a blue glow. With a bright flash of green, she too vanished into the darkness.

"Man what bitch." Judar said before walking into the shadow coated alley. Sora and his friends stood at the end of the alley. As the voices vanished, Sora and the others returned to Alibaba, and Morgiana and told them what they heard.

"Wait. Judar is back? Great." Alibaba said in a depressed voice. "So whats the plan?" Sora just pondered for a bit.

"Well for now we should find a place to hold tight and get ready for anything." As he spoke a loud growl let loose. The group looked around for the source of the sound.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't had anything to eat in a while." Aladdin said as he held on to his stomach with an innocent smile. Sora then heard his own stomach do the same.

"I could use some food too." Goofy just chuckled as Donald brought his hand to his head.

"Then it's settled. Let's go find some food." As the group began to move out, Aladdin looked to Sora noticed he seemed a bit quiet.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora looked to the small boy and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said he was fine, but how he just seemed to stare off into the distance one could see that something was bugging him. The thing that bothered him was the witch Maleficent's warning. _Who was the other power?_

[Elsewhere]

A dark inky portal opens up, and four people walk out wearing large black coats and hoods. One with a large red and black blade, another with a blue sitar, a woman with knifes, a man with and finally one with two purple guns. "Heh…This might be fun."

Well there we go! and it seems longer (I hope). Anyway feed back is nice please give me feedback if you see anything out of pace or out of character. Thank Yu ^_^


	4. Chapter 5

HELLO! Well it seems that I have two ideas for a new story so i'll just flip a coin. Which ever loses will be done later. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm still worried some of the chars are out of char and I know at least one of them is in the next chapter. Well I don't own either of these titles or names, disclaimer blah blah blah. Enjoy.

Chap 5 Four Nobodies

The four gathered around in a loose circle as the discussed what to do..

"So now what? We just walk around hoping for something to happen." Asked the man with a sitar.

"No. You walk around. Your on recon duty. We will secure this area. Try not to get into to much trouble Demyx." Said the one eyed man.

"Wait what? Why not send Lexaeus, or Larxene?" The man called Demyx wined.

"Because I said so dummy. Now go." The man with the eye patch said. Demyx just slumped and would walk off sulking.

"Stupid Xigbar...bossing me around...only guy that makes me wish Saix was here…" he mumbled as he walked about. He would then see a clothing store. _If I'm going to do reacon...I'm going to need to blend in. _He thought as he walked over towards the store as he did he would walk by a large tubby man and snatch a sack that hung off his belt. Demyx would look in to it and see small gold coins in the sack. He smiled as he walked over and began looking for an outfit. Back at the spot where the four arrived Larxene and Xigbar had been planning their next move.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Well more arguing about where to go.

"We can have a much better view from the tower." Xigbar said pointing to a empty looking tower.

"Which has one way out. I say we go there." She said pointing to a low lying building. Lexaeus had been sitting down and waiting for them to stop bickering. He soon looked up and saw a old library. He stood up and walked over to it in hopes that these two would shut up soon.

"Larxene I'm the leader and I say tower." Xigbar said.

"I don't remember Saix saying you were leader this time."

"Lexaeus help me out here." Xigbar said as he turned to see the man had vanished. Lexaeus had wandered into the Library and was now searching around, looking for maps of the area. _We will not get anywhere with those two power hungry morons arguing. Perhaps i may learn a tad of this area._ He thought as he found a map. He would sit down at a empty table and spread it out. As he opened it a small gem would fall out onto the ground. He looked over at it and picked it up. "Hm?" He would then look at the brilliant blue gem. "Hm…." He would pocket the item and return to the map. He soon saw something that caught his eye. "What's this? A Labyrinth?" He saw a large structure near the town on the map and walked over to the book shelves again. A thick coat of dust covering the books. He looked around and soon found what he needed. He pulled the book out and began to read about the towers. _Hm….a challenge for the strongest and smartest….hm It seems this one has been conquered...Whats this?...A black tower...could it be? _A loud noise outside snapped him from his thoughts. He then rolled up the map and grabbed the book for later. He soon returned to find the two gone. He looked on the ground and saw two sets of footprints as well as a large crater burned by electricity. One set of footprints led off to the tower to the north and one set to a low lying building. Lexaeus looked to each building before deciding on something he would never do normally. _These two are better off by themselves. I shall find Demyx. He may be lazy, but he's more tolerable than those two morons._ He spun around and started walking the way Demyx went.

Demyx had went to a restaurant after buying a extra set of clothing, incase the ones he had one got dirty. He wore white pants and a white vest with a blue shirt on under. He had a white hood with blue trim on, just incase he ran into the others.. He sat down and waited for his meal.

"Aren't you supposed to be on recon?" Asked a deep voice. "Demyx looked up to see Lexaeus. "I see you are enjoying your break." Lexaeus said sitting down. Demyx was shocked mostly from the fact Lexaeus had found him also from the fact he was sitting with him.

"Um well…...PLEASE DON'T TELL XIGBAR!" He begged Lexaeus.

"Calm yourself. Those two idiots won't know. They are too busy playing king of the hill." Demyx would nod his head and get out of his begging would look at how Lexaeus still had his black cloak on and then get a look of realization. He dug in a bag he had and then hand Lexaeus a fold of clothing.

"Just so we don't get busted put these on. That cloak of yours is a dead give away." Lexaeus took the clothing reluctantly and made his way out the back. He soon returned wearing some baggy white pants, a black vest with red trim and a black Keffiyeh. He walked back over to Demyx and sat down. "So what brings you out here?" Demyx asked as he took a bite of his meal.

"I have found something that I might require your aid with." He sat the book he found on the table. "A test of strength and smarts." Demyx gave him a odd look before saying.

"You sure you need me? I know I am one of the most brightest members but-"

"No, that's not why." Lexaeus said causing Demyx to think for a bit.

"Then it must be my great power right?" Demyx said flexing.

"No."

"Then why me?"

"Seeing as you aren't fighting where we should hide, I would say you are the only one willing to listen." Demyx just sighed.

"Fine….after my meal." he said as he took a bite of his food and drank some wine. He looked to Lexaeus and offered him some. Lexaeus put his hand up and shook his head. Demyx just shrugged as he drank it. He would soon look around and see a familiar face. He would stop drinking and put his hood up. "Spiky haired kid 12 o'clock." Lexaeus would look over and see him as well.

"Finish up the meal so we may leave." He looked to hopefully see Demyx, but the seat was empty. He looked to their server and saw a young girl.

"Will that be all?" Lexaeus sighed as he stood up and towered over her.

"How much does he owe?" The girl saw how tall he was and felt sweat go down her back.

"Uh…..free of charge!" She said hoping not to anger him. He would give her a odd look before shrugging and leaving the restaurant.

[At the other table]

Sora and his friends sat around the large table as they discussed what to do. Sora didn't even notice the two strangers leave. He did however notice Aladdin's large appetite. He stared at the boy wide eyed as he devoured all food in front of him.

"Gwarsh, he eats more than Pete can." Goofy said looking to Donald who just turned slightly green, sickened by all the food he ate. Alibaba saw this and soon decided to start speaking.

"Alright so we need to find the source of the heartless….any ideas." Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by this and began to think.

"Hm…...when we were coming in we saw a large tower in the desert. It' might have somthing to do with it." Alibaba raised an eyebrow.

"You mean a dungeon? Where did you see that?" Sora put his hand on his chin to think. "Somewhere with mountains and valleys. By a large mountain." Sora said as he continued to think. Alibaba just sighed as the boy gave a very unhelpful description. He would have to go to Sindria to see if anyone had seen this tower. "So before we go, why not just tell us where you guys are from?"

Sora just sighed and looked to Donald who had a mad face on.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." He said as he dropped his head. Aladdin just smiled at them.

"That's fine. We all have secrets. Like how Alibaba goes to those clubs and-." Aladdin's voice was cut off by a apple that was shoved in his mouth.

"It's called a secret for a reason." he said slightly annoyed. _Still these new guys are quite odd, as if they weren't..._ Alibaba's thoughts were cut of from a loud crash outside. All at the table would stand up and run outside. They would then see two men surrounded by heartless and men with white hoods.

"Al-Thamen!" Aladdin called out as they watched them face off against the two men.

Well it seems that combat will be taking place and since people die in Magi...GAH! No Spoilers! Though I must say if your still reading this thank you. Even if its two or three people. Just nice to entertain folks. Well anyway I'll post again in a few days or so LATER! ^_^


	5. Chapter 6

HELLO ALL! So just a few things this chap may be a bit short so I'll put the next up some time tomorrow or later on today. I don't own either of these they are owned by their own companies.

Chap 6: The Organization vs Organization 13

Demyx and Lexaeus would stand surrounded by Shadows and five masked men with odd shaped spears.

"Why do I always get attacked?" Demyx asked from under his hood. As a shadow closed in he gave it a quick kick and sent it flying into a bunch of pots. He was about to ready his weapon when he saw the six heroes arrive. "Magic only no weapons." He said motioning to the six pairs of eyes watching them. Lexaeus nodded and saw a shadow move in on him. He reeled his fist back and slammed it into the creature causing it to burst. As Lexaeus showed his brute force to Al-Themen, Demyx sent a large ice blast at two creatures. With the weaklings defeated the five men stepped forward.

"Darkness is dripping from these two…..we must bring them back with us! They may be the next conduit" A man said thrusting his spear at Demyx who had fallen backwards from dodging the attack. He would look down and see a slash down his shirt. He was fine however.

"Hey I just bought this shirt!" He then launched a fireball at the man. The man screeched in pain as he fell to the earth trying to pat the flames out. Two men had approached Lexaeus ready to strike. As they stepped forward to attack, Lexaeus slammed his fist to the ground and picked up a large rock and threw it to the air. He then launched himself to the air and kicked the rock right into the two men. The sounds of muffled cries died out from under the rock as seconds past. He turned to see two others attacking Demyx. They readied to attack but Demyx smiled as he snapped his fingers and a large black ball appeared above them. They looked up and tried to move, but couldn't the could soon felt themselves getting heavier. The ball came down on them and each man screamed in pain as the gravity crushed them. Demyx just blinked as he looked at the flatten bodies.

"Ow….we should probably leave now." He said as he and Lexaeus turned heel and ran away. Sora just looked at the chaos that had happened.

"Why?...why did they?"

"They would have killed those two men." Alibaba said stepping forward. "Al-Thamen or The Organization, is a group of people gathered to end the world and plunge it into darkness. They will do anything to reach their goals, including murder." Sora looked back at the scene and turned away.

"Still...it's just so….wrong." He said as he tried to block out what he saw. He would then feel a small hand on his shoulder. Sora looked up and saw Aladdin there with a sad smile. Sora smiled back and nodded. He then stood up and turned to Alibaba. "Alright…..so where do we go next?" Alibaba would think for a bit.

"Sindria. If there is some new dungeon someone there will know. But is a long journey." Alibaba said as he tried to think of how long it would take. Aladdin had just stood up and got his magic carpet (turban) and was waiting on Alibaba. Alibaba would turn to him and see everyone was already on. He then smiled and hopped on.

"Let's go!" Aladdin said as the took off.

[Back Alley]

Demyx and Lexaeus stand in the middle of the ally breathing heavily. Well Demyx anyway. They had ran for a good 10 blocks before moving to the allies.

"Think we were followed?" Demyx asked only for a ice shard to go whizzing by him. He would spin around and see a man with black on and a long ponytail.

"So you guys are the other power? Pfft HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA! Oh, oh that's rich." The man would keep laughing as the other two stared him down. Each with their weapons drawn. The man would stop laughing and look back to them. "And that witch said you would be formidable. You two look like weaker than a newborn." As the man bragged Demyx smiled as he strummed his sitar shooting a water jet at the man. The man was sent flying into a open space. Demyx and Lexaeus would stand at the end of the alley and watch him. The mysterious man would stand up and look to the two with a soaked head and angry look in his eye. "Okay then...you wanna play. I'll play." He said as he started to float in the air. Lexaeus and Demyx would ready themselves as the man got ready to fight. "LET'S PLAY!"

**Okay so since this is a short chapter I'm going to toss in my next story idea's prologue. Tell me what you think.**

Attention I do not own Deadpool or BlazBlue. they are owned by their own companies. This a disclaimer. I won't yell…..DISCLAIMER!

Deadblue

Chap 1 Deadpool gets a Job

"Deadblue? Really? Come one that's such a shitty title! And the chapter name. I get a job? What kind of job? a bl-" As Deadpool speaks, his phone begins to ring and plays the theme song to Rwby. "You're lucky, you did that. *beep* Hello you have reached the merc with a mouth I'm not in right now so please leave a message after the beep. You *beep*...wait I was just censored?...You monster! How dare you keep this beautiful voice down!" On the other line of the phone was a long silence before someone spoke.

"So it is true. You are bat shit crazy. Just what I need." The man spoke casually and with a sinister tone. "Mister Wilson, I have a proposal."

"OH! I DO RICHARD!" Wade said in a feminine voice. "So lets talk business what's the pay?" The other's voice just chuckled.

"Enthusiastic. Good. I need you to find a kill someone. A man by the name of Major Jin Kisaragi. A dangerous man who has disobeyed orders far too long. Find him and kill him and your reward will be substantial." Wade just got a distraught look on his face.

"Hold that thought." He said before setting the phone on the stand. "Okay listen you schmuck of a writer. And listen good! You named the story Deadblue and showed the name of a character from the series that I'll be going to kill, who is the protagonist, if you believe that. COME ON! Be just a bit more secretive or at least less blunt with the tip-offs to the other series!" he said before grabbing the phone. "We have a deal whoever you are, even though most of us know who you are, except for those who have never played the game, or are just dumbasses." The man just laughed.

"Excellent. Now let me just give you the address…." Deadpool just laughed loudly.

"No need to worry!" He said slapping his belt. He would soon appear in the middle of a busy street. "I have arrived at the 13th something something city whose name is too long for me to pronounce." Wade said as he stood in a heroic pose.

"Right then...well that was fast….well good luck. I shall send you the Major's files."

"Nah I've played the game I know where to look." he said causing a odd silence from the other side of the line.

"Okay…...well then get to it mister Wilson." the man said hanging up the phone. "Well this should be interesting."

**Tell me what you think. Thak you ^_^**


	6. Chapter 7

Hello all! So this next chapter is the main reason I brought Larxene into the story. As most of us know what Aladdin does. Anyway here we are and Enjoy. I don't own either of these by the way. Disclaimer.

Ch.7 Aladdin Don't Touch Those!

As the fight with the mage and the two Nobodies raged on. Aladdin, Sora and the others would continue to make their way to the Sindra. They would be...if something hadn't had happened. As they were flying Alibaba decided to stop at the market place to grab supplies. When they arrived they would all get off the turban and wait for Alibaba, Morgiana, and Donald to finish their shopping. While they were waiting a woman in black would approach the rest of the group who waited outside.

"Look at this, looks like a chance for payback." She said to herself as she closed in. Sora and Goofy would be looking at the fish at the market as she closed in. Aladdin had been watching until a worm crawled from one of the fishes. He spun around in disgust and saw the woman. He would then tap Goofy's shoulder to get his attention. Goofy looked to Aladdin and saw him pointing to the woman. Goofy just went wide eyed as he tapped Sora's shoulder.

"Uh, Sora…"

"I don't think these fish are as fresh as they say...hm?" Sora said as he then looked to Goofy who was pointing to the woman. Sora looked to see her and his eyes widened. "Wait aren't you-"

"Dead, nope. Looks like that blade didn't do it's...job?" She would then look down and see Aladdin's hands on her bosom. A long silence would follow as the boy buried his face in her chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" Larxene roared out as she slapped the boy's face and turned away red faced. "You…..dirty...little brat." Aladdin would rub his face as he looked up to see the girls fist coming down on him. He would roll away just in time as her fist slammed the ground. Releasing a electric shock. "I'm going to roast you!" She said as she looked to the boy. Sora and Goofy would rush beside the boy and get ready to fight.

"For being so soft, she is really mean." Larxene would just cringe in anger as she sent some of her knifes fling at the group. Sora just ignored what had happened and got ready to fight. Goofy jumped in front of the group and deflected the knifes as Sora sent his blade spinning at her. Larxene did a flip to get away from the blade and landed on her feet away from the group.

"You boys wanna play? Let's see what you got." She said as she launched a thunderbolt at them.

[Through scope]

"Wow….that kid is pretty brave...or just dumb." Xigbar said as he watched the whole scene play out. He was laughing when Aladdin did what he did, now he was just mad about the fact she blew their cover wanting petty revenge. As he watched a portal would open behind him and a man in black would walk out.

"I take it she went after him after all?" The man said leaning on the ledge watching the fight.

"Yup looks like it….what brings you here Marluxia?" The man put his hood down and revealed his delicate looking face.

"To ensure all went as planned."

"Well….it didn't." He said nodding to the fight below as Larxene blew up a rather large building. "Get her out of there will you? The more shit she blows up the more chance those weirdos with the masks will see us." Marluxia nodded and began down the tower.

"I shall." He said as he went downwards. _Fool… _He thought with a smile as he went further down.

"Dumbass." Xigbar said when he was sure Marluxia could not hear him. "Still thinks I trust him. HA! I'll show him when this is over."

[Fight]

Larxene continued to fire lighting at the trio as the hid behind Goofy's shield. Sora counted to three before shouting.

"Now!" He said as he sent a ball of ice at her. The ice knocked her off balance and then goofy sent his shield flying at her head knocking her even farther away. They both moved as Aladdin lowered his staff.

"Harl-Harl Infigar!" He said as he launched a large fireball at her. Larxene just knew this was it. _I LOST! AGAIN! TO THIS BRAT! _She waited for what seemed like minutes as the fireball never seemed to hit. She looked up and saw a man with a scythe as he held the ball at bay before it disappeared.

"Really Larxene, you need to learn to control your temper." He said as he opened a dark portal. She would stand up holding her side as she walked through the portal. Marluxia would put his weapon away as he stepped into the portal. Sora and his friends would put down their weapons and look around.

"So, who were those guys?" Aladdin asked as he turned to Sora.

"Organization XIII, a group of heartless people called Nobodies. They are smarter then Heartless and are stronger. I just wanna know why they are here…" Sora would go into deep thought as Alibaba showed up with the supplies.

"We're back…..what happened here?" He asked as he looked at the destruction.

"I'll explain on the way to Sindra." Sora said as he put his hands on the back of his neck. Alibaba just shrugged as Aladdin readied their ride. They all hopped on and got ready to continue their Journey.

[Back Alley]

A portal would open as Larxene and Marluxia stepped through. Marluxia snapped his fingers and a large flower appeared over Larxene's head.

"Why must you always blow our cover?" he asked as his spell began healing Larxene.

"I didn't ask for your help. I had it under control. It was in the palm of my hands." She said angrily.

"Really? I think the boy had more in his hands then you did with that situation." He said as she just shook with anger. "Come now we must hurry. We must go to that place they said. Sindria." Larxene just sighed angrily.

"Fine! But next time I see that twerp he's dead! And don't you step in either! Got it!" Marluxia just smiled.

"Of course. Now let's move." He would open a portal and they would vanish through it. As soon as they left through the portal, silence would take hold. Soon soft thumping would be heard getting quite louder and louder. Then nothing would follow until a loud grunt was heard. Seconds later the wall that at one time had the portal Marluxia and Larxene went through was demolished by a person flying through it. The man would then began to stand up after taking such a large hit.

"Errr...how are they even hitting me?" The man would ask, only to be hit by a water jet tossing him into the air. As the water died down the man would look up to see a large blade coming down on his back. Hurling him into the ground. Lexaeus would land next to Demyx with his blade over his shoulder.

"Weaklings huh?" Demyx asked as he just played a tune. As he played water around them would come together to make a large fist. Demyx smiled as he strummed again sending the fist right into Judar's body. He was then slammed into another wall. His body went limp as he passed out. The two just shrugged and turned away from him. Judar's body would fall from the wall leaving a imprint of where he was. As the two left all they heard was ragged breathing.

"Wait you bastards! Get back here I'm not done yet!" Demyx and Lexaeus just kept moving ignoring the man. Judar tried to follow only to fall face first to the ground. "Wait...come back….here..." He said as he fainted into darkness. Lexaeus just kept moving as Demyx went on and on about their victory.

"Man that guy was way to easy. I mean seriously he was all like, 'You are weaklings!' and we're like SLAM, POW, BAM!" Lexaeus just thought to himself as he pulled out his map.

"Demyx, we must head into here, this building holds classified information, that we can use to find the tower. That tower may lead us to someone with a strong heart, or at least a weapon we can use." Lexaeus said as he walked forward. Demyx just groaned.

"But that's so far away…..can't we just teleport to it." Demyx said like a whiny child. Lexaeus just sighed.

"We do not need to attract attention now silence." He said as he and Demyx approached a seaport. They then saw a group of guards and a man speaking. He would get lower to the ground and look up to see Demyx standing up still. He just rolled his eyes and pulled him down as well. One of the men looked over to where the two were.

"HEY! Pay attention, I know it's hard for someone so dumb."

"Yes sir."

"So all of this is to go to Sindra. Make sure no one boards till morning." The man said walking away.

"...What a dick." One of the guards spoke as he turned to the other.

"Yeah tell me about it." The other said.

"Why if I had the power I would kick his ass."

"But you don't. So can it and deal with it."

"Yeah yeah...maybe if I found that black tower." This got Lexaeus's attention as the man spoke.

"Dude screw that, it's all the over in the Kou Empire."

"Shit...think I still have a shot with his wife?" The other man just laughed.

"Shit man you wouldn't be the first."

"...Yeaaaahhh nevermind." Lexaeus would nod and stand up.

"Demyx let's move." Demyx would look to Lexaeus with a confused look. "We're going to the Kou Empire." As the two walked on. Xigbar would step out from behind the corner of a building and look around.

"So those two are heading for the tower. Marluxia and Larxene are going to Sindria…..I'll follow Larxene and Marluxia. I don't wanna miss that kid getting fresh again. Hehehe." He said as he turned and walked through a portal he had ready for him.

There we go folks now I just want to hear your opinions after Sindria. Should I send them Magnostadt or send them to the Kou Empire? Please tell me. If not the thing known as my brain will make a bad move and people will get mad...so mad they hit their laptops and destroy their internet boxes so please tell me!...I might have been exaggerating a tad...but you get my point.


	7. Chapter 8

HELLO! If your still reading this thank you! When ever I do things like this I feel like it's a piece of crap so the fact you still read it makes me feel better. So anyway here it is and enjoy. I don't own either one of these...DISCLAIMER!

Ch.8 Judar's arch (After taking a walloping I figure I owe him.)

The dark mage stirred a voices around him got louder.

"That Judar fella really was a big old balloon filled with hot air." A deep voice said it bellowed into a long laugh.

"Silence Pete!" Pete stopped talking as a familiar cold voice spoke. "This man is a failure indeed, but we may have use for him yet." Judar just listened as they spoke trash about him. He then began to rise.

"Don't talk about me like I'm dead yet." He said as he stood to his feet. He was weak and could barely stand up.

"Aw what's wrong fella? Got hurt by a silly little instrument?" He asked before laughing again. "Aw don't worry pal. Me and Maleficent here know just what to do." He said as he summoned the heartless. It was a bulge of shadows that changed and stretched. Before long it became humanoid looking. Judar's eyes got larger as he saw what the shadow became. It had turned into a shadow of him.

"What's the hell-" Before he could finish the shadow launched a dark sphere at him. Judar jumped away just in time. the blast sent him flying into the ground. He turned back to see it closing in on him.

"Have fun chump." Pete said as he vanished along with Maleficent. Judar grabbed his wand and shot a block of ice at the beast. Destroying it instantly.

"Heh. Can't beat a original." He said turning around and limping to the shops. He soon stopped when he heard something break behind him. He slowly looked behind himself to see shadow doubles of himself crawling from the dark. "Crap." He spun back around and began limp as fast as he could. As he ran dark spheres went sailing by his head. He aimed back and raised a wall of ice. He kept moving while the shadows blasted at the wall. Every step he took he could hear the ice cracking behind him. He soon got to the end of the alley and heard a large shattering. He spun around and saw a large dark sphere slam into him. He felt a sharp pain as the ball exploded and sent him flying out of the alley. He landed with a thud and turned to the shadowy imposters. "Damn." Judar raised his wand and fired a large storm of ice sickles at the by one each popped and burst into air. Judar then smiled at his handy work. He hand decimated the creatures and demolished a few houses as well. "Heh….looks like those idiots can't even make a good copy of me." He said laughing weakly before seeing something growing in the back. His eyes widened as he saw a large creature thick with darkness rise up from the shadows. The figure looked familiar to him. Almost like it was...the medium. "How the hell?!" He thought as he backed up slowly. The creature looked down at the man and raised its foot. Judar jumped as it came crashing down near him. He looked to it as it continued to march on in the direction of the Kou Empire. "It can't be...we haven't even come close to bring it back yet…" He said as he stood up and began to think. _That thing is way too strong so why the hell should I care about it? _Judar thought long and hard about why he should care. He then thought about all the destruction it would cause. _Wait...if it kills everything….then what will I kill? Great I either fight it or get very bored..hmm? Well I guess fighting it would be pretty fun...better than doing nothing, but how can I beat that thing? _He thought as looked to where the beast went. He soon came to a conclusion, an aggravating one, but a conclusion none the less. _GRRR AHHH! _"DAMN IT! *sigh* I need to go get that damn blow hard don't I?" He just sighed as he took to the air. "Ugh…...maybe if I'm lucky he'll ge squished…" He thought as the mental image made him chuckle. He then looked in the direction of Sindria and began to fly to the home of Sinbad.

[On a boat]

Demyx strummed his Sitar happily as the two sailed away from Balbad. The two Nobodies had hopped a ride on a old sail boat they had found. As Demyx strummed the water pushed the boat on, seeing as the sail had a large hole in it. As he played he would soon hear loud thumps.

"You hear something?" He asked Lexaeus who was at the helm. He just shook his head. The two were soon hit by a large wave splashing over the side and soaking Demyx. "Okay now I know I felt that."

"Demyx stop fooling around." Lexaeus called from the helm.

"Wasn't me." He said standing up and looking around.

"That's what you said last time." Demyx had gone silent as he stared over the water. He would then back up to Lexaeus unblinking and tap his shoulder. "I thought I said-" Lexaeus spoke as he turned to the small man to see him pointing to a large dark figure approaching. "It seems we have company." Lexaeus said as the beast went past them. "It seems it is heading towards the Kou empire. Perhaps it is going for the tower." Demyx just thought and the strummed his sitar very hard. In the distance a large wave slammed into the beast knocking it down. "Good work Demyx." Lexaeus said to the lad before seeing the wave still coming. "Good work Demyx." He said flatly as he moved to the helm of the boat. He would then begin to try and steer it so it went with the wave. Demyx just played faster as jets of water blew onto the boat moving it quickly.

"Uh oh." Lexaeus turned to see a giant wave about to overtake them.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Lexaeus yelled as he grabbed a hold of the wheel.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Demyx yelled as he clung to the mast. The wave would then come down onto the duo and demolish their ship. The seas went silent and still. Less for a large hand rising from the water many miles away. The wave had damaged the beast's leg and it would take a while for it to heal. As for Demyx and Lexaeus their journey had only just begun.

There we go. I may not post for a day or two I like t be ahead with chapters at least two ahead anyway. So here you are and enjoy Thanks again ^_^


	8. Chapter 9

HALLO! I just finished chap 10 and now posting number nine. Again thanks for reading still. And if anyone has any remarks please let me know. Now as you know I don't own either of these disclaimer!

Ch. 9 Sea monster

The six friends flew through the air as the cold night wind blew. Each of them getting colder and colder.

"Gworsh Sora, it sure is colder at night." Goofy said as he rubbed his shoulders trying to stay warm.

"I'm not one to complain but, can we stop somewhere for the night?" Sora asked as he tried blowing into his hands, hoping to warm up. Aladdin looked around and smiled when he saw a small island with a small mountain on it..

"Hey we could stay there until morning." Morgiana nodded in agreement.

"Yes we could stay there. It seems remote enough that no enemies will be able to attack us. Wouldn't you agree Alibaba?" She asked turning to Alibaba who had fallen asleep and was close to falling off into the water. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him back on.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aladdin said as they started for the island.

"Gee Donald, you sure have been quite. Donald?" He looked over at where Donald was and began to get worried. "Don't worry Donald I'm coming for ya. YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYYY!" He yelled as he jumped to the water. As he jumped Sora looked over with a confused look on his face.

" Wait, isn't Donald sleeping up front." Sora asked as he looked forwards, seeing the duck napping up front. Sora just looked down and dropped his head. "I'll get him." He said as he jumped down to the water. As Goofy splashed around looking for Donald.

"Where are ya buddy?!" He called as he searched for him. He oud then look up to sora and see him hovering above him. "Sora help! Donald fell into the water!" Sora just laughed as he grabbed the dog's arm and flew him over to shore where they saw Donald still sleeping. "Oh." He said before letting a laugh out. As the two head to the camp that was set up the island seemed to move slightly. Sora looked around slightly before deciding to ignore it. The group would lie down to sleep a few hours before a low deep rumble would wake them all up.

"What was that?"as he spoke the island began to move erratically. Soon it would rise above the waters to show that it was a giant turtle. It's head inside it's shell, but its golden yellow shining through the darkness of it's shell. The mountain on its back seemed to shake and crack until a symbol appeared on it. A large Heartless emblem. The beast shook back forth and as it did this the mountain soon started to crumble causing rocks to come rolling down to the group. Alibaba looked up and was knocked down over the edge of the shell. Morgiana looked over and saw him hanging on with his sword dug into the massive Heartless's shell. As he dangled, Alibaba would look into the darkness and see the yellow eyes peer at him. He would the pull himself up as a large head shot out of the hole looking to knock the boy of it. as it shook, the trees on it's back would fall and reveal stone statues with the Heartless emblem on them. As Goofy was tossed about by the shaking, he would slam his shield into one of the statues, breaking it and causing the beast to let out a low roar of pain. as the Heartless convulsed in pain the statues would sink into it's shell. Sora put two and two together from seeing this.

"Go for the statues wait for it to shake, when they come up deastro them." As Sora spoke about what to do, a large heartless would jump from the water and land on the turtles back. This heartless seemed to be a large bipedal fish with a long sharp trident in it's left hand. It the let out a loud shriek causing the six heroes to become disoriented. Once it stopped it raised it's right hand and swiped at Goofy and Aladdin knocking the two away onto a lower area. The two would sit up and look around. As they did they would shadows began to come out of small caves on the side of the creature. Seeing the need of aid Donald would hop down and began lending them a hand with the beast. Which left Sora, Alibaba, and Morgiana to fight the fish and destroy the statues.

"Go for the statues! I got this guy!" Alibaba directed. Sora and Morgiana nodded. As he spoke the fish creature took to the air and was about to bring his trident down onto him. Alibaba then jumped back as the creature dug it's trident into the giant turtles back. This caused the beast to shake, thus revealing a statue. Sora would run and swing at the statue. It barely hurt it. The morgiana slammed her foot into it, completely decimating it. Sora just blinked at the damage done. The monster let out another deep roar rocking back and forth. As the others hunted down statues and fought, Alibaba fought the fish heartless. He channelled his Magoi and his blade transformed into Amol Saiqa. He would then take a large slash with his blade and knock the Heartless away. He then jumped to the air and with a large chop sliced through the Heartless causing it to burst and release a heart. He would then turn and smile. He then remembered what caused the beast to reveal it's statues. He raised his blade and jammed it down into the shell. This however didn't hurt it as much as he wanted. He then smiled. "Amol Dherrsaiqa!" When he said this his sword then lit on fire causing the monster severe damage. The monster rocked back and forth shaking Aladdin and Goofy almost off the monster. Aladdin undid his turban and dropped down on to it, he then looked to looked up and waved to Goofy. Goofy looked down and dropped down on to it. aladdin would then go upwards to see the situation. As the looked down the saw Morgiana destroy another statue, and saw another fish come from the water. The fish locked on to Alibaba and swung its claw at him. The claw was stopped by morgiana's foot. Se would then kick the creature with the other foot sending it away.

"Move quickly Alibaba." She said as he got ready for the fish's attack.

"Working on it. I can't get it down any further!" He said as he struggled with it. He then looked up and saw Goofy in the air. Alibaba jumped back and before the blade was able to revert, Goofy slammed into the hilt with his shield. The beast stopped moving a it let out a roar of pain. As it shook more from pain the last tower popped up. Five times larger than the others. Morgiana looked at it and then turned to Goofy.

"Goofy!" Goofy turned to the voice to see Morgiana sending a kick right at him. He put his shield up to defend only for the Fanalis to use his shield as a springboard. Sh then sent her self flying at the statue ready to slam her foot down into it. She then dug her heal right into the structure destroying it instantly. The monster began to shake terribly as it was defeated. It then began to sink while the group was still on it. As it shook Aladdin went to Goofy and Alibaba and grabbed them. He then flew by Morgiana who jumped on as it flew by. Sora had fallen and was next to Donald fighting the shadows. Aladdin swooped down and grabbed the two just as the ground gave way. As the flew away the beast fell apart releasing a giant heart into the sky. Sora watched as it flew off into the sky. The island that they slept on was no more nothing but a large crevasse where it was at one time.

"Well that's enough of a rest for me. Next stop Sindra." Alibaba said as the flew off to Sindria.

So far I must say I like this story but I have another I am working on at the moment so it may take a few days to post another chapter. Thanks for reading! ^-^


	9. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long time. School bringing me down. Anyway here you are enjoy. I don't own anything

Chap 10 The Kou Empire

The shore of the Kou Empire was quiet and peaceful. All was calm and quiet until two people washed up on shore. Demyx would sit up and cough up sea water before standing to his feet. He would look back and see Lexaeus standing at the shore line. He would then turn to Demyx.

"Good you're up. Let's move out."The hulking man said as he started up the would watch him walk up the sandy hill as he sighed and followed him up. "A group of people went by a few hours ago. It seems we have landed in Kou Empire territory. We should do an recon of the area." With the one word Demyx sighed and dropped his head as he began walking on the path to the town. "Where are you going?"

"Anytime someone says recon does anyone else ever go when I'm around?" Demyx said monotonously as he kept moving. Lexaeus just shrugged as he went back down to the beach to search for supplies that he might of missed. Demyx just yawned as he walked down the path which now was lined with trees. As he moved her could feel the eyes on him. _Why do I always get attacked?_ He thought as he picked the pace up a bit. He looked behind him to see if anything was after him and when he looked back he had little time to react as he slammed into a person. Demyx would sit up and rub his head. "Ow….hey what's the big I….dea?" Demyx would look up to see three large spears in his face.

"He assaulted the princess! Kill him!" Demyx would roll backwards and dodge the spears only by a hair. He just pulled out his sitar and looked to the men. He then played a soft tune. As he played a bubble would blow from the hole of the sitar. As it floated over to the men they just laughed. "Thats it? A bubble?" One of the men walked up a poked it while smiling. He smile soon vanished as he was blown back by said bubble. "What the?!" They would look back and see him surrounded by more bubbles. "Protect the princess from this thief!" Demyx just scoffed.

"Theif? You attacked me!" He said only to make the guards more mad.

"Kill him now!" The three charged at him and he readed for them. As the got close a large wind would blow past them and stop them in their tracks.

"Stop! You will not be killing him." She said as she walk by them.

"B-b-b-b-but ma'am he attacked you." The guard said trying to make Demyx look bad. Demyx just looked around as he tried to find a path to run off into. He would look back and see the woman coming closer to him.

_Think think think….. _As Demyx panicked the Princess saw this a laughed softly.

"You seem in a bit of a panic. Might I ask who you are?" This brought Demyx back to her he would slowly look behind her and see movement. He then lifted his sitar up and played a tune. Behind the guards a water jet blasted into a large invisible Princess spun around and saw this. The water had uncloaked it and revealed it to be a Stealth Sneak, a large chameleon heartless. As the guards got ready to fight. The princess sent a large burst of air right into the beast knocking it into a large tree. She smiled as it began to stand up. It then heard crackling coming from behind it, it looked back only to see a tree crush it. It released a heart as it burst to nothing. The Princess then turned back to talk to Demyx. "Now might I have your….name?" She asked only to he was gone. Down on the beach Lexaeus had been loading up the last of the supplies into a makeshift tent. He soon heard a familiar sound.

"Demyx is back."

"LEXAEUS HELP!" He yelled as he rolled down the hill. He would roll al the way down until he reached Lexaeus. "Help! We have to hide there this princess whose guards want to kill me!" Lexaeus just gave him an odd look.

"A princess?" Demyx just nodded. "Did she have black hair?" Demyx nodded again. "Pink outfit? White feather fan?" Demyx just looked at him with amazement.

"Wow! That's what she looked like exactly. How did you know all that." Lexaeus just pointed a finger to behind Demyx. Slowly Demyx turned around and saw guards after him again. "YIPE! HELP!" The guards closed in and stopped a few feet away.

"That man is undersuspistion of being a thief hand him over." Lexaeus just pulled out his blade and slammed it to the ground, shaking the three men. Lexaeus the glared at the men with cold eyes.

"Leave….now…" He said coldly scarring of two of the men, the other man just gripped his spear and lunged at Lexaeus. It did not get too close to Lexaeus before he grabbed it and pulled it away from the man. The man looked in fear as Lexaeus slammed his blade into the man sending him flying up and on top of the hill where the princess stood. The man would land with a thud and a groan.

"I told you not to attack them…" She said as she began downhill. The guard just watched her head down. Lexaeus watched as she came down to the two. Demyx just behind Lexaeus. She would then stop in front of him.

"I must apologize for my guards. It seems the caused you quite some trouble."

"None at all miss…" Lexaeus asked hoping to get a name.

"Hakuei, Ren Hakuei. First princess of the Kou empire." Lexaeus heard the name and took note of it. "Might I have your names?"

"I am Aeleus, and he is Myde." Lexaeus figured to use his old name, as for Demyx he used the first thing that came to his mind. Demyx just looked at his oddly before returning to cowering.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Might I ask what happened to your vessel?" She asked seeing the ship destroyed.

"Our boat was hit by a rogue wave." Lexaeus said before giving Demyx the evil eye.

"I see. Well, then would you care for help. We could take you to the nearest town." She said pointing to a couch and buggy at the top of the hill.

"We do not wish to intrude." Lexaeus said as he Demyx slowly came out from behind him, like a scared child.

"It is the most I can do after what my guards did." She said as she shot a glare uphill causing the three men to hide in fear.

"We would be honored." Lexaeus said with a bow. He then looked over and saw that Demyx had not bowed, and reached up and hit him on the back of the head.

"OW!" He said before turning to Lexaeus and seeing him bow. "Oh right. Thank you." He said with a bow. Hakuei just smiled sweetly at the two. She would then lead them up hill. As they entered the couch the man gave a call and cracked the whip.

"I noticed you have a metal vessel." Hakuei said to Demyx only to have him look at her oddly.

"Metal vessel?" He asked

"A item which houses the spirit of a dungeon." Lexaeus said as he looked out the window.

"Your knowledge of the dungeon surprises me Aeleus." Hakuei said as she looked to the large man.

"I read it in a book." He said as he pulled out said book, still a tad wet. He opened it up and flipped the page he was on last. "Those who complete said challenges become kings candidates. Still unsure of that." Lexaeus said as he read the pages.

"Did his Djinn not tell you? You are his household vessel user aren't you….on another note how is it your Djinn uses water? I thought my step sister had it."

"He's not a metal user." Lexaeus said.

"So you are a magician then?" Demyx was about to answer when Lexaeus spoke up.

"You seem to be mistaken. We simply are using household vessels we found on one of ours fishing trips. My guess is a kings candidate's household users died on an adventure." Hakuei nodded at this.

"Poor souls. Well then just one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you lying?" Lexaeus's eyes would widen as she called him out on it. "Why not just come out and say it?" Lexaeus was about to speak when she spoke. "If you are ashamed of being his household member just say it." Lexaeus breathed a sigh of relief and got a plan.

"Well seeing as I did all the work, I'm not sure why he was picked." He said looking at Demyx who looked at him oddly. Lexaeus just gave him a 'playalong look'. He just nodded slightly.

"Hey don't blame me. I didn't even want it. You just dragged me along cause the others were fighting each other." Demyx said with a small smile.

"If I had gotten him, I would've hit our boat with a rogue wave." Lexaeus said smiling a bit bigger then Demyx.

"Hey I can't help it. It's hard working with some much water. One wrong pluck and we're sunk." The girl just giggled at the two, causing Demyx to turn red and Lexaeus to return to his book.

"So what is your Djinn?" She asked Demyx making the lad freeze up instantly.

"Music. I swear he just picked you for that sitar." Lexaeus said so Demyx would have some breathing space.

"He just knew I was the better one." Demyx said smiling. Hakurei was beginning to wonder why Lexaeus kept answering for Demyx but soon decided to leave it alone.

"So then what brings you here to the Kou Empire?" She asked as she looked at their outfits and saw they seemed to come from the Balbad. Lexaeus was about to speak until Demyx jumped in.

"We're here for the black dungeon." Hakuei just looked in wonder.

"A new tower?...Oh you mean the one far east by the mountain." Demyx just nodded. Lexaeus just froze up as he tried to think of what to do. "Well it seems we will be heading the same way. I have business to attend to at the nearby town. It will be a three day trip at best."

"That's fine beats walking." Lexaeus just hit Demyx on the back of the head.

"Myde, behave yourself. We are in the company of a princess." Demyx just rubbed his head as he turned to him. Hakuei smiled at this at the two.

_Quite interesting theses two. They should make nice company for the jourey...still there is something off about them._

Welp I hope you enjoied it. Thanks for reading ^_^


	10. Chapter 11

Hi everyone ^_^ Wow never knew people would like this story. I'm kinda shocked honestly. Anyway. I don't own anything blah blah blee, enjoy!

Chap 11 Sindria

As the two nobodies traveled to the tower. Marluxia and Larxene had traveled to Sindra and waited for the six heroes to arrive.

"Now remember Larxene. We need to keep our cover." Marluxia said as he peeked out from a corner. The sound of metal on metal got his attention. He turned around and saw Larxene sharpening her knifes. Marluxia just sighed. He then turned back around and saw the group of six arrive. Marluxia just sat there and listened to them.

"Welcome to Sindria guys. This place is home to immigrants and refugees from all around. If anyone knows about the tower you saw we will find them here." Alibaba said as Marluxia listened intently.

"Come Larxene let's go visit the main house. He said looking up at a large building up on higher up. He opened a portal and they both went through. Back outside the group was looking around at all the interesting things. From cultural items such as pots, and items, to food and herbs. Sora and Donald looked through te herbs as they looked around.

"What's needed for a potion again?"Sora asked as he went through herbs of all colors.

"Um...three green herbs and water." Sora raised an eyebrow at all the different green herbs.

"Let's just stick with using magic." Donald just nodded in agreence. The two would walk on as goofy followed behind a bag of food.

"Gworsh, I found some star fruit. He said holding up the small fruit. It wasn't a palpo fruit but it was still fruit. Sora shruged as he took a bite.

"Hm, nice and sweet." He said as he handed it to Donald who took a bite. He just nodded.

"Goofy where did you find this?" Donald asked as Goofy pointed to a man behind a counter. "How did you pay for it?" Goofy just pulled out a small little gold coin.

"I found this on that island we napped on." He said happily. Donald and Sora looked back and saw the man stareing at the angrily.

"Goofy how much did this all cost?" Sora asked looking in the bag. Goofy put his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Oh yeah. 250 gold coins." Sora and Donald just dropped their heads in their hands.

"Goofy we don't have any gold." Donald said as Alibaba walked over.

"Don't worry. I got it." He said as he handed the man a sack of coins. The man snatched it up and nodded at it.

"Thank you for the business." The man said as Alibaba turned to the three.

"Alright guys lets head up to the castle. " The others nodded as they went up hill. As they walked away a fruit vender sat up with strange purple fruit. The man's face hidden under a large hat. People would then start gathering. As they gathered a familiar face stood in the shadows.

"My my where did you find these." A customer asked as the man pulled out a sign which read, 'All fruit from Magnostadt.' Xigbar to note of this as he opened a portal.

"Time to go explore. Those two idiots ought do enough damage without me." He said with a laugh as he went through the portal. Up at Sinbad's castle, Larxene and Marluxia exit their portal in the dining hall. Where a banquet is being held. Marluxia and Larxene jump behind some pillars and put up their hoods as the group at the table laugh and enjoy their meal.

"Now remember, Larxene. Stealth." Larxene just flipped Marluxia off before redirecting her attention to the table.

"It seems all is well. any news to report?" The man with purple hair asked. All around the table the people spoke of news in the kingdoms and news from around the nations. Each with humerus tails, or serious news. Marluxia and Larxene would stand there and listen as a man came through the door. He looked to be a message runner. He ran up to the man with purple hair and delivered a note before sauteing and running off. The people at the table looked to the man and watched him.

"What is it Sinbad?" Asked a man who looked like a dragon. Marluxia made a note to grab a list of names so he could know who was who.

"It seems a princess from the Kou Empire is on her way here for business of sorts." He said as he kept reading. Soon a man with a white outfit on and green lining walked over and read it as well.

"Does it say who is coming." Sinbad shook his head.

"No. That's all it says." He said handing the paper to the man so he may study it. The man would read and would freeze up when he saw who signed it.

"Oh no! Not her…" He said dropping his head. The name read, in delicate cursive, Kougyoku. Sinbad had not even noticed it and if he had he had no clue who she was. "Jafar just put the note down and made an official announcement. "The Princess of the Kou empire, one of the many," he said under his breath, " Ren Kougyoku shall be visiting Sindria." Marluxia watched as a large man with blue hair spoke now.

"When."

"3 days." Jafar said with authority.

"The notes three days old. Shes coming today" Sinbad said causing Jafar to make a comically worried face as he frantically searched for a date. He found the date and indeed it was three days old.

"GAH! We aren't nearly ready for her arrival!" As he frantically worried, a bell would ring and then a loud booming voice.

"KOU EMPIRE SHIP ON THE HORIZON!" Jafar would continue to worry as Sinbad smiled and stood up.

"I shall go and welcome the ship." He said as he walked out the doors with everyone else looking at Jafar who had fainted. Marluxia gestured to Larxene and she nodded they both would then enter a portal of darkness. Down by the docks the six friends watched as citizens ran into shops and houses. Each one locking the doors and shutting the and his friends looked around as everyone hid. Alibaba would scratch his head as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why is everyone running?" He asked looking around. Sora would then squint as he spotted a ship.

"Hey what's that?" Sora asked pointing out across the sea to the ship. Alibaba sighted the ship and saw the flag.

"It's a Kou Empire Ship!" He said as the ship came would watch as it got closer and saw smaller ships flying around it firing on it.

"Heartless!" Sora called as he pulled out his key blade. Sora would then jump into the air and went gliding out over the ocean. The others would begin to follow. Donald and Morgiana would make it to the edge as a large chunk of earth. The three would turn around a see large masculine heartless and smaller ones with swords next to him. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Goofy would get ready and put up their weapons to fight against the heartless. Only for them to be destroyed by someone behind them.

"Sinbad!" Alibaba said with a smile. "Thanks for the help." Sinbad just smiled and nodded. He would then look at the rock. He would shrug as he waved for someone. With in a flash a pink haired man landed next to him and smashed the rock to bits.

"Thanks Masrur." The pinked haired man would nod before looking to the fight. In the distance he would see Morgiana using her chains to fly and destroy heartless while Donald cast thunder spells. Sora had jumped onto one of the small ships and was now sending the ship into the drink below. It had seemed that the had destroyed all of them until something in the water began to float up. It would burst through the water and reveal itself to be a giant pirate ship. Sora just stared at it in awe.

"Wait...isn't that from when we went to Jack's world? That pirate place?" He asked only to be answered with a large fire ball blowing him from the sky. He would slam on the deck of the ship and look up covered in soot. "Ow…" Donald saw this and raised his staff to the air.

"Curg-" He was cut off however from a fireball as well. he would land and soon sniff the air. He smelled something cooking. He would follow the scent and see his tail feathers were on fire. He would run about before leaping into a barrel of water. Steam would raise as the duck sat in the barrel. Morgiana had watched each friend get shot down. She would then fly by the ship before landing on it. Once landed she would watch as Heartless after Heartless surrounded her. She would wait until one Heartless swung at her with a sword. She would jump over it and slam her foot down onto the creature destroying it instantly. One by one the Heartless attaked unable to land a single hit. She was doing well until the ship fired a cannon ball which made a u-turn and came flying into the deck itself. The blast sent Morgiana over the edge and she would land on the ship with a thud. Donald rose his staff to cast a spell but before he could a large wave caught his attention. Sora and Morgiana watched in amazement as a spout of water shoot up into the ship, causing severe in the air was a woman in a blue outfit with what appeared to be blue scaled legs.

"How dare you attack the Kou Empire!" She said raising her large blue blade up. She would lower a tad before raising it high above her head. The water under the ship would clutch at it like a large misshapen hand. It would then start dragging the ship down under the water. It's wooden haul cracking and splintering until it was no woman watched as heart went by before returning to the deck. She found the three friends healing each other with positions and such. Sora looked over and smiled.

"You were great out there! Thanks for the-" He said only to be cut off by a blade pointing at his head.

"You are hereby under arrest until we get to Sindria." The woman said with a slight smirk. Sora just felt sweat rolling down the back of his head.

"You're kidding right." His answer was five guards holding spears to him ready to strike. Donald just got an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't think she was kidding." Donald said as they floated to Sindria. The woman would walk into a cabin on the ship and morph into a red head girl with a large dress on. She would just smirk as she walked around inside. _This is perfect. I can say they attacked me and we will go to war if he doesn't speak with me over dinner. It's brilliant! _She thought happily as she put her hair pin in her hair.

Threatens war for a date...yup I think I got her character down...maybe not...meh whatever. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 12

**im sleepy so disclaimer blah blah blah enjoy**

**Ch 12 The Eighth Princess of The Kou Empire!**

**The ship would land at the docks in minutes. Sora, Donald, and Moriana would walk of the ship with guards surrounding them. Alibaba saw this and went to to get them before being pulled back by Sinbad. **

**"****Hold it. Don't attack them." Alibaba would turn around with a look of anger on his face. **

**"****But they-"**

**"****Trespassed on a ship." A female voice would say causing Alibaba to stop dead in his tracks. He would turn around and see Kougyoku walking off the ship. He saw her and was beginning to connect the dots. "This is an act of war against the Kou Empire." Sinbad just got a look of distress.**

**"****Now now-"**

**"****We must have a peace talk over dinner!..Alone." With that word Alibaba dropped his head and sighed relieve. He would walk over to the guard as Kougyoku spoke with Sinbad. **

**"****She did this for a date?" He asked the man.**

**"****Yup." With that response Alibaba just dropped his head. **

**"****Can you let my friends go?" He asked as he looked back to the man.**

**"****Wait for it." The guard said looking to Sinbad. **

**"****Of course your highness." Sinbad said. **

**"****All yours." The guard said lowering his weapon. Sora would just look blankly at them trying to understand what happened. He watched as Kougyoku stared at Sinbad with hearts in her eyes. **

**"****Why did she do all that stuff?" He asked as Alibaba just dropped his head. **

**"****She's a girl simple enough." Alibaba said only for Morgiana to thwack him upside his head. "OW! What I do?" He asked rubbing his head. Aladdin would just smile at them finding the whole thing quite funny. Sora would smile as well. Not long he would feel a set of eyes on him. He would turn around and see a man in a yellow outfit on glaring at him. Sora would then jump into goofy's arms who had jumped into Donald's arms. The man would avert his gaze and continue to walk. Donald would roll his eyes before throwing the two chickens on the ground. Goofy and Sora would watch as the man and two guards walked to the princess. They figured that she was a friend of theirs. So they would shrug and walk over to Alibaba. **

**"****So where to now?" Sora asked Alibaba who was still rubbing his head.**

**"****Well, we need to find that tower but first we have to find out where it is. So we should ask around first." He said. At the mention of a tower Sinbad would direct his attention to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He would walk over and the princess would follow with heart shaped eyes.**

**"****What is this about a tower?" Sinbad asked the three. Sora would think for a bit before answering.**

**"****There's a black tower somewhere and we need to find it! We think it has to do with the Heartless." Sinbad would nod slowly as he thought. **

**"****I see. I have not heard of any new tower. I'll ask my generals if they know anything. For now you can stay here." Sinbad said. Sora nd his friends just smiled and nodded to him.**

**"****Thanks mister..."**

**"****You can call me Sinbad." He said to the group of three. The princess would look at Sora and his friends and step forward. **

**"****So you three fought those monsters I take it?" She said looking at the three, studying them it would appear. "You seem a bit young to be fighting such monsters."**

**"****Hey I'm fifteen!" He said a tad red faced.**

**"****You act like you're five." Donald said causing Sora to drop his head in defeat.**

**"****Gee….thanks." Goofy just laughed at the two. Kougyoku would simply laugh before looking to Alibaba. **

**"****These are friends of yours?" She asked Alibaba.**

**"****Yeah. Don't let their looks fool you they know how to fight." Kougyoku would get a mischievous look in her eye. She would then look to Sora.**

**"****Young yes, but I want to see how good of a fighter you are on your own. Are you up for a duel." Sora and Donald were glaring at each other when she spoke. Sora snapped out of it and listened to her. When she asked to spar him he was a little confused. **

**"****You want to duel me?" He asked pointing to himself. Kougyoku would nod and wait for a response.**

**"****Okay." He said enthusiastically. Donald was going to say something against it, but Goofy grabbed Donald and dragged him to a bench to watch the fight. Donald would then sigh as Goofy waited in anticipation. Sora would watch as Kougyoku pulled out her hair pin and it changed into a large blue blade. Sora would draw his own weapon and wait for the go. **

**"****START!" Kougyoku yelled out as she charged forward. She would then slash her blade in a downward horizontal motion. The blade would stop however. She would look down and see Sora blocking the attack. **

**"****STOPZA! He shouted, causing time to stop. Sora would slowly take his blade down. She did not continue the attack. Sora smiled and got behind her. Time would continue and her blade would slam into the ground. She would blink as she tried to figure out where he went. Sora would then strike attacking with three hits, before sending her flying with a damaging finishing move. She would stand up and look at the boy with flame filled eyes. She was smiling, she was enjoying the fight. She would then rise her blade to the air.**

**"****Djinn equip!" Saying this would change her into her combat outfit. Her legs were scaled and she levitated above the ground. Sora saw this and kept his stance. She would take a slash at him and he would barely be able to dodge it. He would turn around and see Kougyoku's scaled foot slam into his face. Sora was sent flying from this blow. Kougyoku just laughed at him. "You say you are a good fighter. How do you expect me to believe that when you can't even dodge a simple kick." She said pushing his buttons. It didn't work though. Sora would turn and look at the girl.**

**"****Alright! Time to turn up the power. Give me strength." He would look at Donald who would start glowing. Sora's cloth would also start to turn blue, but halfway through the color vanished and Donald stopped glowing. Sora would watch as darkness swelled over him and his skin turned black. He was trying to use the wisdom drive but something happened. Instead, the dark drive was used. It was all done by luck, and he didn't mean for it to happen. Sora would watch as he turned black and fall to his knees. Kougyoku would watch before walking over to check on him. She would step close before his right arm twitched. She would stop and hesitate before taking another step. Doing this would cause sora to look up at her with glowing yellow eyes. Darkness flowed from the tips of his fingers as he moved, like smoke from a recently lit candle. He would slowly stand up and look at her hunched over. She looked at the boy with slight distress. Sora would then put his hands out to the side and run at the girl. Kougyoku would see this and quickly rise her blade and bring it down on him. Sora would dash to the side and jump to the air as he clawed and scraped at her. Kougyoku would feel slight pain as Sora landed a hit on her left arm. Sora would jump past her as she got ready to attack. She would spin around and slash at the boy repeatedly. On her final strike Sora would jump to the air and vanish. She would bring her blade to a defensive state and eye her surroundings. It looked like shadows were jumping around her she was having a hard time tracking the movement. She would then look behind her and see Sora vanish in mid air while he was jumping for her. She would then spin around to see Sora latch onto the front of her. She struggled to get him off, but he just clawed at her. Kougyoku would soon knock the boy off and see him start to glow. She watched as the boy reverted into his original form. He would then fall to his bum. "Whew...I need help." He said pulling out a lamp. Kougyoku saw this and moved in to attack. Sora rubbed the lamp and in a puff of blue and purple smoke a familiar blue face would appear. **

**"****HELLLLOO! AGRABAH!" The face said as it spun around and had a body form. The body would have a tropical shirt on it and cargo shorts with sandals. The man had a suitcase with multiple stickers on it. 'Disney Castle, Twilight Town, Halloween Town', and many more. "Hey…" The man said looking around. "This isn't Agrabah." He said looking around. Kougyoku would stop dead in her tracks and see the blue man.**

**"****No way...you have a...a..."**

**"****AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE OF THE LAMP!" The man said as thunderbolts sparked behind him and thunder rolled. "Name's Genie madam. And might I say you look ravishing." Genie said kissing Kougyoku's hand. His lips would detach and follow up her arm and plant a large kiss on her cheek. This made Kougyoku blush and get angry at the same time. "Alright kiddo what do you need?" He asked enthusiastically. **

**"****Kinda need a pick me up and I'm low on magic."**

**"****Ah-ah-ah! Say no more!" Genie mad his finger like a gun and fired a blast of blue at Sora. The shot would slam into Sora and turn into green glow. Everyone else watching just stayed quiet, except for Alibaba trying to understand all that happened.**

**"****How did he turn black and now have a Djinn!" Morgiana just looked to him and put a finger to her lips signalling to be quiet. "But-" Aladdin and Morgiana turned to Alibaba and shushed him quiet. He would then twiddle his thumbs as he waited until he could speak. The glow would vanish and Sora would stand there ready to attack. Genie just grinned and looked at Kougyoku. **

**"****Alright there you go one fighter ready to attack." Sora smiled and nodded to Genie.**

**"****Thanks Genie."**

**"****No problem Sora. Toodle Loo!" He said before vanishing back into the lamp. Kougyoku would just look at the boy before sighing. She would then raise her blade and charge at the boy. Before she could hit she would slam into a shield. She looked up and saw Goofy smiling. **

**"****Sora may have to be a good fighter, but why would he not be able to have help from his friends?" He asked as Donald waddled over and raised his staff to her. **

**"****Friends stick together!" Donald said as he aimed his staff at Kougyoku. She would then put her blade down and revert to her normal self. She looked up and saw the trio standing and talking. She would sigh and turn to the others. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana would run over to the group and smile. Kougyoku watched them converse and smiled before turning to Sinbad. **

**"****Shall we go have that peace talk now?" She asked the man**

**"****Of course." He said leading the princess up to the palace. The group of friends would sit at the docks and keep talking as the others went to the palace. **

**"****Hey why didn't you say you had a Djinn?" Alibaba asked Sora as they continued on about the fight. **

**"****A Djinn? Ah..whats that?" Sora asked only for Alibaba to fall over face first. **

**"****A magical being that can help others. There are lots of them. Alibaba has one." Aladdin said as he looked to Alibaba. Alibaba stood up quickly and pulled out his dagger.**

**"****Watch….AMON!" With that said a circle inscribed on the blade lit up and a blue creature appeared. It looked like an old man, with a long white beard. The being looked about and saw the three friends. Sora would be looking up at him in awe, Donald would be staring at him as well, and Goofy hid behind his shield in fear. He would study them thoughtfully before finally smiling.**

**"****Hello. I am Amon. Djinn of Stern and Dignified Spirits of Etiquette." He spoke in a formal tone. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sora just smiled and waved. **

**"****Hi I'm Sora. This is Donald, and Goofy." Sora said as Goofy peeked up from behind his shield.**

**"****Gorsh. You look alot like Genie." Goofy said in a scared voice. Amon raised his eyebrow at this.**

**"****Genie? I am not familiar with this name." Amon said with a thoughtful look. Sora would pull out the lamp and knock on it. With a poof of blue smoke Genie would pop out. **

**"****Can't a all powerful being get some sleep?" Amon would see this being and begin to piece the picture together. Genie would turn around with his eyes closed and begin floating. "Ah who am I kidding. Sleeping in that thing is like sleeping in kid's size bed." He said as he bumped into Amon. Genie looked up at the man and rubbed his chin. "Am I looking at a mirror that shows what I'll look like in the future or somthin?" He asked only for Amon to thwack him on the head. **

**"****Respect your elders!" **

**"****Hey pal, I'm over 10,000 years old!" Genie said getting up in Amon's face. **

**"****And I am over 80,000!" He roared causing Genie to turn into a mouse and scamper behind Sora. "Now then who are you? You aren't a Djinn and thats obvious." Genie would step out from behind Sora and float again.**

**"****I am the great and powerful genie of the lamp! Call me Genie." He said as a large sign appeared above his head with blinking saying 'Large Ego!' He would snap his fingers and it vanished. Amon nodded at this before speaking. **

**"****You're not from this world are you?" Sora and his friends stiffened up and waited for Genie to speak. **

**"****Nope! I am from Agrabah where my buddies Aladdin, Carpet, and the monkey are. Aladdin looked up and tilted his head. **

**"****Aladdin?" The small blue haired boy said.**

**"****Yup! He sent me out with Sora to help on his journey! Speaking of which. Sora why haven't you taken me home yet?" Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba looked to the trio and waited. Sora just dropped his head. **

**"****We saw darkness coming of this world. So we thought we would stop and see if any Heartless were here. And they are." Genie would sigh and then look to Sora. **

**"****Alright fellas I'm here when you need me." He said happily. Amon would then nod.**

**"****Ah so it is as I thought, you are from another world." Amon said causing Alibaba to look over and start thinking. **

**"****Another world!" Aladdin and Morgiana didn't react much for they suspected it from the start. "I can't believe it." Sora could feel Donald's eyes locked on him. Goofy just looked around before speaking up. **

**"****Sorry we couldn't tell ya. It's supposed to be a secret." Alibaba looked mad and was about to say something but Aladdin hit him over the head with his staff. **

**"****OW!"**

**"****Don't forget you have a secret to Alibaba." He said smiling as he walked by him. Morgiana would give him a cold stare as she walked by. Alibaba just lowered his head in defeat. Aladdin would run up to Genie and hold his hand out. "Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Aladdin!" He said causing Genie raise an eyebrow. Genie would float around Aladdin mentally comparing him to his Aladdin. **

**"****Pant's seem right. Vest is a different color. Not wearing his fez. Hm….Nope your not my Aladdin. So nice to meet you!" He said happily shaking his hand. "Now...I already call Al, Al soooo, should I call you Din, or Laddy?" He asked himself. Aladdin just smiled at this finding it quite humorous. Morgiana stepped forward and bowed. **

**"****Hello my name is Morgiana." She said in her normal monotonous voice. Genie would poof next to her with a flower in his hand. **

**"****Flower for the lovely lady." He handed her the flower and poofed in front of her. "Morgiana huh? I'll just call Morgey." Morgiana watched with fascination as Genie goofed around. **

**"****I'm not sure I follow." Genie just face palmed and pulled his beard down like a pull down cord. He let go and it went flying up then down again turning himself into a chart, with Genie appearing next to it with glasses, a labcoat, and a pointer with him. **

**"****You see," he said pointing to the chart which had a picture of a person's body on it, "people need to have humor or else they turn into what I call," He said accidently changing the chart into a picture of a woman in a belly dancer outfit, with him in the background, "Party pooper." Morgiana saw the image and stifled a laugh. Genie raised an eyebrow and looked at the char. He smiled sheepishly as he stood in front of the image blocking it. He snapped his fingers and the chart vanished. In it's place was Genie back to his normal form. "Now there's a laugh!" He said happily as he flew around before poofing back to Sora's side and leaning on his shoulder. "So Sora, can you tell me where we are?" Sora would then fill Genie in on what was going on. "MALEFICENT! Oh there's a name that sends shivers down my spine! She had Jafar make me hurt you guys. Luckily you beat him before I did any serious damage. Now then, your looking for a black tower eh? I have just the thing!" Genie said as he snapped his fingers. Doing so would make a sack appear before him. He would then start digging through it, he would toss out a fish, hair dryer, a magazine titled, Genies weekly, and he would then find a sandwich. "Save that for later," He said before digging through it again, "Ah ha!" He said as he pulled out a small mirror. "Add a dash of magic." He said snapping his fingers. This made the mirror inside will with smoke and fire. A white face would then appear. "Mirror buddy how are you!" The mirror just groaned. **

**"****Worse then before you summoned me. Tell me what you want before I flee." Genie would look to Morgiana after the mirror spoke and mouthed 'party pooper'. He then looked back. **

**"****Ehem. Mirror Mirror in my hand, give me a detailed map of this new land." The mirror closed it's eyes and vanished fading to black, before fading back into a extremely detailed map. Genie memorized the map poofed up a copy of it. He would then look to the mirror. "Thank you!" The mirror glared at the blue man. **

**"****With this map comes a warning. The tower you seek is full of dread and mourning. But it holds much more. Darkness envelops it's core. Should the beast arrive at the tower, it shall obtain ultimate power. It will sink this world in darkness evermore, light shall reach it nevermore!" It said as flames and smoke enveloped the mirror. The face would vanish without out a trace. Sora looked into the mirror and began to think about this so called 'beast.' **

**"****Hey! Get back here! Tell us about this beast!" Genie said shaking the mirror, he placed his ear next to the mirror and heard a three toned beep. **

**"****We're sorry. The number you're trying to reach has been disconnect."**

**"****You win this round." Genie said tossing the mirror in his bag. Alibaba stepped up now **

**"****We need to find that tower." Sora would nod and reach for the map Genie made. Suddenly, he would hear a shriek. They looked up and saw it came from the palace. Sora would look to Alibaba and he the same. They would nod and began running to the building. Genie would vanish with a blue poof and Amon would vanish in a poof of flames. The group would now be making way to the palace.**

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you lter


	12. Chapter 13

I'm extremely sorry for the wait. School has been draining me and it sucks. I'm so sleepy. anyway here you go enjoy. I don't own anything.

Ch 13 Pink haired harlot

[Five Minutes Earlier]

As Sora and his friends spoke Sinbad and Kougyoku were on their way to the palace. They reached the main doors and opened them up. As the did this a palace guard would be sent flying past them. They looked in and saw a woman with blonde hair sending man after man flying. The looked and saw a pinked hair, and quite feminine looking, man simply watching.

"Well so much for stealth." He said, though this was inaudible to the tby the door. Kougyoku saw the two girls (which one of them was actually a man) and got very mad, very fast. Larxene kicked the last Guard into a wall next to Sinbad, effectively knocking him out. Larxene saw the two at the door and smiled.

"Oh look more trash to smash." She said launching herself at the two. Sinbad would send a kick flying and repeal Larxene. She would be sent back to her last pont. "So you're the big boss. Me and my friend have been waiting for you." Sinbad was about to speak, but Kougyoku stepped in.

"How dare you and that pink haired harlot interrupt our peace talk." Larxene would repeat the phrase before looking to Marluxia. She just smiled and laughed hysterically. Marluxia would slam his scythe into the ground next to Larxene.

"For that outburst you shall fight these two on your own." He said before opening a portal and walking through.

"I can handle a couple of morons." She said into the portal as it vanished. "Alright…" She said looking to the two. "Whose first?" She asked looking into the eyes of Sinbad. 'We have a winner." She said sending her blades flying into the Man's leg. Her blade sunk into the floor as Sinbad jumped into the air. With his blade ready he would land on the ground and charge at Larxene. He would slash at her as Larxene used her blades to defend against his attacks. She would back flip and launch her blades at him. Sinbad would spin his blade and reflect the blades back at Larxene. She took one to the arm and felt the electric surge through her body. She landed and looked up at Sinbad. She raised her hand and fired a lighting bolt into the air. Sinbad looked up and jumped away from the spot the bolt landed at. The ground blackened from the high voltage burning it. "DIE!" Larxene said as she dashed at him with her blade ready to rip him to shreds. However before she could land a hit she was swatted away by Kougyoku large blade. Larxene grunted as she backflipped away from the girl. She landed and threw her blades at Kougyoku, only for her to block them with her large blade. Larxene was getting mad now, one could see it in her face. Kougyoku just smiled at her.

"The more angry you get the more reckless you get." She said, taunting the girl.

"SHUT IT!" Larxene screamed as she went in for a flurry of attacks. Each one missed her, and each miss made Larxene mad. The more she missed the more she angered, soon she would slam her fist into the ground releasing a shockwave. This knocked Kougyoku off her feet. She would look back up and see the girl down. Larxene smiled as she jumped to the air, ready to pounce the girl. She was about to land when Sinbad slammed into her side with his foot. Larxene was sent flying into a wall and would look up at the two enraged. She jumped from the wall and charged at the two. Her attacks strong, but too reckless to hit. The sound of her being sent into another wall would ring out through the halls. Soon, Sora and his friends would arrive on the scene and see the fight.

"Larxene!" Larxene looked to Sora and felt a rage she never felt before.

"DAMN IT HIM TOO?!" She yelled. "THAT'S I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU A-" Her sentence would be cut off from a purple flash and the sound of something being shot. Larxene's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. "Not the darkness…...not again!" She said almost sobbing as her physical body began dissipating. "No, no, no….NOOOO!" She screamed as she vanished into darkness. Sora and his friend's would look around and search for the origin of the shot. The found nothing. In a dark corner though, a certain one eyed sharp shooter smiled.

"One down….now where was I?" He said stepping into the darkness. Xigbar had planned this. He wanted to make sure she was finished, what better way than to do it yourself. As he returned the city of magic to do some recon. Sora and his friend would look to Sinbad. Alibaba would speak first.

"We should hurry up and get to that tower before any more of those weirdos show up. Think we can borrow a ship?" Sinbad would shake his head.

"Most of the ship's were damaged by those creatures." He said only for Kougyoku to step in.

"You shall use mine!" Sora and Alibaba would stare at Kougyoku in wonder. Alibaba's wonder was mainly what her game was, while Sora's was do they get any help with that large ship. "And my men are at your disposal. I shall stay here and ain in the repairing of the city." Alibaba dropped his head at hearing her motive while Sora just thought aloud.

"Wouldn't you leave your men here? To protect you?" He asked only to receive a glare.

"Take it or leave it."

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Sora said with a hint of worry. Kougyoku would then smile.

"Good. Come Sinbad let us go speak of repair efforts." She said tugging at Sinbad's arm. He would follow reluctantly. Jafar and Masrur would be standing behind the group. Jafar just had a blank stare on his face.

"We nearly went to war...had our city AND palace decimated...for a date?"

"Yup." At this Jafar would fall to his knees.

"I give up. Come on we have to alert Sin about the issue in Magnostadt." Aladdin would look up and run to the two.

"What's happened?"

"Those creatures are there to. We are about to leave, but it seems Sin is on a date, so we're going with out him."

"I'm coming too. I have friends there." Sora would think a bit and snap his fingers.

"How about we split up? Three to the tower and three to this Magnostadt." Alibaba would nod in approval.

"Alright sounds good. I'll go to the tower. They have traps and normally have some way to decode them. I know how." Sora nodded at this.

"I'll go with Aladdin then." Sora said smiling. Goofy smiled and walked over to Sora.

"Hyuck. I'll go with Sora and Aladin. Eh no offence Donald." Donald just rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with Alibaba then." Morgiana walked over with Alibaba.

"Good luck to you all." Sora smiled.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too." Sora said. The group would walk down to the docks and separate Alibaba, Morgiana, and Donald boarded the Kou empire ship and Sora, Goofy, Aladdin, walked onto the ship headed to Magnostadt. The friends waved good bye as the Kou empire ship made way for their homeland. Sora, Goofy, and Aladdin would wait on the ship as Jafar and Masrur walked to the ship. The would hop aboard and look to the three.

"Are we ready to go?" The group nodded and Jafar smiled. "Good. Let us go. Magnostadt awaits." The ship would take off and shortly after, a ma in black with a long pony tail would fly past them to the main building. He would float to the ground and walk inside. He sighed to himself as he went inside. He was a bit surprised to see Sinbad with Kougyoku . He just decided to ignore it.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Judar said trying to get Sinbad's attention. It worked well as Sinbad turned to see Judar. He placed his hand on his sword just incase. "Calm down. I'm not here to fight." He said holding his hands out in front of him. "I'm here with a warning..."

Hope you enjoied its a smaller chap but I just wanted to get it up and be done. I might have aother chap posted in a month or maybe less. Anyway until next time.


End file.
